Oils (e.g., olive oil) and vinegars (e.g., balsamic vinegar) are two very popular ingredients for salad dressings. These ingredients are typically combined by a user in different relative amounts in proportion based on his or her taste. Because these two ingredients are typically stored in separate containers, mixing them requires the use of a mixing receptacle (e.g., a mixing bowl) where both can be brought together. Alternatively, the oil and vinegar can be applied directly to the salad from their respective containers or via a dispenser, such as a gasket/stopper that is centrally pierced by a hollow tube that extends into the container and allows its contents to flow out when the container is rotated towards the horizontal plane.
One obvious deficiency with this type of dispenser is that each container requires its own dispenser, which is both inconvenient and costly for users. While there are dispensers that include an oil container and a vinegar container integrated together, these dispensers have two different external tubes on each side for pouring separately the oil on one side and the vinegar on the other side.
Another known deficiency is the user difficulty in controlling the relative amounts of oil/vinegar dispensed.
Therefore, there is a need for a dispenser of oil and vinegar that stores and dispenses oil and vinegar in a single dispenser and also allows the user to adjust the amounts of oil and vinegar applied as a salad dressing to their liking.